


Eve

by uneautreprophete



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Fictions Partagées
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneautreprophete/pseuds/uneautreprophete
Summary: D’il y a quelque temps je suis vraiment intéressée au mythe. J’aimerais bien écrire un moderne, mais pour cela j’ai besoin de répondre à quelques questions, comme qu’est-ce que fait qu’un mythe soit un mythe ? Comment construire une histoire si intemporelle ?Ce pour ça que j’ai choisi de faire une fanfiction d’un des grands mythes occidentaux : la Bible, plus concrètement le passage du Genèse. Il y a deux idées contemporaines qu’il n’inclut pas et je voulais ajouter : premièrement, que Dieu est une idée de l’homme, c’est dire, notre (en nuançant la mort de Dieu en Nietzsche, un des pères de la pensée contemporaine occidental) ; et aussi la femme comme être capable d’autodétermination et  de sauver l’Humanité. Ce pour ça que je l’ai écrit dans la voix d’une première personne du pluriel et le protagoniste individuelle est cette fois Eve. Il n’y a aucun moment où on parle de son origine à partir de l’homme, alors on doit penser que c’est simultanée ou qu’elle est en réalité la première. Je voulais dire avec ça que la différence entre homme et femme et en réalité insignifiant, parce que tout le reste de la Genèse et reproduit en entier.En réalité cette réécriture n’est pas si originelle : j’ai voulu faire ma petite contribution à cette tradition de réécritures qui parlent avec les mythes et les remettent en question. Ce pour ça que j’ai ajouté à la fin une des meilleures récupérations entre les figures mythiques du féminisme, Lilith, placée ici comme la même personne qu’Eve que viens d’apprendre son pouvoir et son vrai endroit au monde, représentant, cette fois-là, pas seulement les femmes, mais tout l’Humanité.





	Eve

C’était le septième jour et on se reposait. On a décidé qu’à partir de ce moment-là on se reposerait toujours le septième jour : on le mérite vraiment. On avait besoin de se reposer de tout ce qu’on peut créer (et de tout ce qu’on avait déjà fait).

Parce qu’au commencement on créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide. Alors on a essayé une autre chose et on a dit : Que la lumière soit ! Et la lumière fut. On a appelé la lumière jour et les ténèbres qu’on avait du début, nuit. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le premier jour.

Après on a fait l’étendue et on a séparé les eaux qui sont au-dessous de l'étendue des eaux qui sont au-dessus de l'étendue. On a appelé l'étendue ciel. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le second jour.

Plus tard on a pensé que ça serait bien si les eaux qui sont au-dessous du ciel se rassemblaient en un seul lieu, et que le sec paraissait. Et c’est comme ça qu’on l’a fait. On a appelé le sec terre, et l'amas des eaux mers. On a vu que c’était vraiment bien. Puis on a parlé un peu entre nous et on a conclu que ce serait une bonne idée de faire que la terre produise de la verdure, de l'herbe portant de la semence, des arbres fruitiers donnant du fruit selon leur espèce et ayant en eux leur semence sur la terre. Et c’est ainsi qu’on l’a créé. La terre produisit de la verdure, de l'herbe portant de la semence selon son espèce, et des arbres donnant du fruit et ayant en eux leur semence selon leur espèce. On était très contents. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le troisième jour.

Mais on s’est rendu compte qu’on ne pouvait pas distinguer très bien entre le jour et la nuit, donc on a mis des luminaires dans l’étendue du ciel pour les séparer. On croyait que c’était possible de décider aussi que ces luminaires soient des signes pour marquer les époques, les jours et les années; et qu'ils servent de luminaires dans l'étendue du ciel, pour éclairer la terre. Et c’est ainsi qu’on l’a fait : premièrement, un très grand, le plus grand, pour présider le jour ; après, un plus petit (surement on a exagéré la premier et on le savait) pour présider la nuit. Pour la nuit on a créé aussi les étoiles, pour innover. On était très satisfaits : c’était très joli comme image. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le quatrième jour.

Le matin suivant on a dit : Que les eaux produisent en abondance des animaux vivants, et que des oiseaux volent sur la terre vers l'étendue du ciel. Rien de plus beau que ça ! Et on a créé les grands poissons et tous les animaux vivants qui se meuvent, et que les eaux produisirent en abondance selon leur espèce; aussi tout oiseau ailé selon son espèce. Quand on a fini, on leur a donné un petit conseil ou plutôt on leur a expliqué ce qu’on aimerait qu’ils fassent : Soyez féconds, les amis, multipliez, et remplissez les eaux des mers; et que les oiseaux multiplient sur la terre. Mais… il manquait quelque chose. C’est évident pour vous maintenant, mais ce ne l’était pas pour nous ! Finalement, on a compris et on a essayé que la terre produise des animaux vivants selon leur espèce, du bétail, des reptiles et des animaux terrestres, selon leur espèce. On avait presque fini ! Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le cinquième jour.

Voici les origines des cieux et de la terre, quand ils furent créés.

Néanmoins, ce sont en réalité les évènements du sixième jour ceux auxquels on aimerait remonter. On savait qu’on avait quelque chose à arranger : ce serait suffisant si on le disait tout simplement pour que le reste de l’Humanité l’écoute ? On savait très bien le chemin qu’on devait suivre, tout autre ne les conduirait qu’à la complète perdition, qu’à la catastrophe finale. On devait être féconds et productifs ! On devait dominer sur les poissons de la mer, sur les oiseaux du ciel, et sur tout animal qui se meut sur la terre ! Est-ce qu’on avait l’autorité suffisante ?

Heureusement on savait où était en fait notre pouvoir : alors on a imaginé ; et on n’avait pas beaucoup de ressources dans ce monde nouveau-né, donc on s’est servi de ce qu’on savait bien : notre image. Et on l’a augmenté, en la faisant indéniable. C’était une idée si grande qu’elle n’était pas possible de la comprendre uniquement comme une idée, parce qu’elle débordait le concept d’idée. Elle était dans nos têtes, mais comme elle était plus grande que ce qu’elles pouvaient tenir aucun ne pourrait nous nier son existence. On a créé Dieu à notre image.

Et on leur donnerait avec elle ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la vie. On leur donnerait toute herbe portant de la semence et qui est à la surface de toute la terre, et tout arbre ayant en lui du fruit d'arbre et portant de la semence : ce sera sa nourriture.

Nous, poussière de la terre à cette époque-là, on vagabondait tous nus sans pudeur ; on a soufflé sur cette idée une partie de notre vie et elle s’est fait une idée vivante.

En nous croyant si éternels, on l’a pris et on a construit pour elle un jardin pour, au moins nous, les créateurs, ne jamais oublier l’origine de tout ça : c’était le jardin d’Éden.

D’une certaine façon, on se sentait coupables du mensonge. On pensait que c’était nécessaire, mais on a planté un arbre que pourrait libérer tout ce que mangerait de lui de notre propre fiction : c’était l’arbre de la connaissance du bien et du mal.

Mais Dieu a filé entre nos doigts. Dieu a grandi sans qu’on puisse le contrôler et il menaçait avec l’Enfer et la misère à tous ceux qui pensaient à manger de l’arbre. Lui qui était tout simplement une idée semblait avoir pris un corps propre et Il n’acceptait pas que d’autres avaient accès à ce que seulement Lui pensait savoir.

On voulait inviter à tous les êtres vivants à avoir le nom que les personnes voulaient pour eux. Mais Dieu s’est imposé.

Jusqu’au jour où une femme s’est sentie extrêmement attirée par cet arbre. Elle s’appelait Ève ou, au moins, c’était le nom que Dieu lui a donné. La femme vit que l'arbre était bon à manger et agréable à la vue, et qu'il était précieux pour ouvrir l'intelligence.

Cette femme n’avait pas peur. Elle a pris une pomme et elle l’a mangé.

Et alors elle a appris ce que nous on a toujours su : Dieu fonctionnait seulement dans son esprit ; que c’était une idée, une comme n’importe quelle autre, que sont projetées chez nous et ne nous laissent pas voir le monde avec clarté et liberté.

Et ce fut dans cet esprit, pendant ses rêves, où Dieu lui a parlé :

\- Qui t’a appris que tu es nue, Ève ?

Dieu sonnait menaçant, mais elle ne s'est pas dégonflée, même pas en rêve.

\- Je savais déjà ça, Dieu. J’ai toujours su que je suis nue, je l’ai choisi.

Dieu s’est fâché et Il a conclu sa menace :

\- J'augmenterai la souffrance de tes grossesses, tu enfanteras avec douleur, et tes désirs se porteront vers ton mari, mais il dominera sur toi. C'est à la sueur de ton visage que tu mangeras du pain, jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans la terre, d'où tu as été prise; car tu es poussière, et tu retourneras dans la poussière.

\- C’était déjà ainsi et ainsi continuera à être.

Alors elle se réveilla, satisfaite ; et elle regarda ses alentours. Elle n’avait jamais vécu au paradis, jamais celle-là n’avait été sa terre. Elle ne garda pas le secret appris, mais elle ne l’a pas crié non plus. Seulement elle répondait à tous ceux qui, comme elle, voulaient savoir. Mais cela n’était pas la plus puissante leçon apprise : les êtres humains et leur capacité créative pourraient aussi changer ce que Dieu une fois lui a dit dans ses rêves, parce qu’on est le seul pouvoir.

Et elle leur disait toujours, en souriant, en disant oui au défi qu’elle venait d’apprendre et qui était né d’elle-même :

\- Je ne m’appelle pas Ève. Appelez-moi Lilith.

**Author's Note:**

> D’il y a quelque temps je suis vraiment intéressée au mythe. J’aimerais bien écrire un moderne, mais pour cela j’ai besoin de répondre à quelques questions, comme qu’est-ce que fait qu’un mythe soit un mythe ? Comment construire une histoire si intemporelle ?  
> Ce pour ça que j’ai choisi de faire une fanfiction d’un des grands mythes occidentaux : la Bible, plus concrètement le passage du Genèse. Il y a deux idées contemporaines qu’il n’inclut pas et je voulais ajouter : premièrement, que Dieu est une idée de l’homme, c’est dire, notre (en nuançant la mort de Dieu en Nietzsche, un des pères de la pensée contemporaine occidental) ; et aussi la femme comme être capable d’autodétermination et de sauver l’Humanité. Ce pour ça que je l’ai écrit dans la voix d’une première personne du pluriel et le protagoniste individuelle est cette fois Eve. Il n’y a aucun moment où on parle de son origine à partir de l’homme, alors on doit penser que c’est simultanée ou qu’elle est en réalité la première. Je voulais dire avec ça que la différence entre homme et femme et en réalité insignifiant, parce que tout le reste de la Genèse et reproduit en entier.  
> En réalité cette réécriture n’est pas si originelle : j’ai voulu faire ma petite contribution à cette tradition de réécritures qui parlent avec les mythes et les remettent en question. Ce pour ça que j’ai ajouté à la fin une des meilleures récupérations entre les figures mythiques du féminisme, Lilith, placée ici comme la même personne qu’Eve que viens d’apprendre son pouvoir et son vrai endroit au monde, représentant, cette fois-là, pas seulement les femmes, mais tout l’Humanité.


End file.
